


Arguments

by JustAlly



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, Swearing, prompts, pure friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt i revived on my tumblr :-) </p><p> </p><p> please please for all the love I have in my heart. Write a stereo kicks fic where Charlie and Reece get into a fight and there like rolling around on the floor and finally the rest of the boys come up to see what's going on and tom has to split them up and they have to hold them back from each other and see what's wrong and it's all over something stupid like a video game or something! I will love you forever if you do this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

As much as the boys of Stereo Kicks would like to say they all got along 100% off the time, they couldn’t. If one of the boys was honest which usually they are, they only got along about 80% of the time. It wasn’t big arguments they had, just small ones. Most of them included Reece who had the worst tempter of the band, he got angry very easily and it sometimes irritated his band mates who snapped back.  
The only person that didn’t really get in any arguments was Charlie, the seven older boys had made a pact to not include the fourteen year in any arguments.  
Not to mention that Charlie had a long patience, Reece and Charlie being the babies of the band got along amazingly, neither of the boys getting in an argument with one another, the two was like Fred and George, always joined at the hip, always finishing each others sentences which sometimes got a bit annoying but hey Tom and Barcs could hardly talk, they was older AND worse then Charlie and Reece.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
A few weeks later and the two youngest boys was in the living room playing on the PS4 while their band mates, was upstairs doing whatever 6 boys between the age of 18 and 21 do. The house was pretty bare now, only 5 acts remained: Lauren Andrea, Fleur, Ben and of course Stereo Kicks. Honestly the boys couldn’t believe that they’d made it to the final 5 and because they was so close to the final Charlie was currently was staying in the x factor house due to the fact he was too busy to do other things and the eight boys was able to practice more and more.  
It was starting to wear down on them a bit though and the boys often found themselves staying up till late hours of the morning, their days started at about half 5 and often they wouldn’t finish till about 8/9pm but the boys would spend the next few hours after that either learning lyrics or doing choreography, Charlie even though he was living with boys was still having to do his homework so the youngest boy was up even later than his seven older band mates.   
The boys still made sure that the fourteen year old (Nearly fifteen Charlie would remind them joyfully) was still eating and drink enough. Actually they didn’t just do it to Charlie, they all did it to each other.  
Charlie and Reece was on the PlayStation 4 because their older band mates had decided that they was too stressed and sent them downstairs with orders to just be teenagers for a while and ignore anything else, When the two had tried to protest, James, Barclay, Chris and Tom jumped of their beds and pushed the sixteen and fourteen year old out the door locking it as soon as they was out the way.   
Both of the youngest boys turned around and began to bang on the door trying to get them to open it but they refused and soon enough the two gave in and walked downstairs, walking around for a few minutes just debating what to do.  
After a few minutes of walking around the two boys decided on three things; Playing on the Play Station 4, Going on the piano and having a sing along and finally going for a swim.   
They both decided that going on the PlayStation 4 would be best as doing the sing along could lead to then loosing their voices, and going for a swim meant going back into their room.   
They settled down quickly and it was well-known that the band was very competitive (Just look at what the results where when they went Go-Carting) So honestly choosing Call Of Duty wasn’t really the best decision ever but did either of them care? Not really.   
Despite them being in a fierce battle over the Ps4 it didn’t stop the two from keeping up their banter, honestly the banter between the eight of them was what kept the boys sane most of the time because even when they’re stressed the eight boys still found time to joke around and take the piss, it wad honestly a stress reliever.  
Everybody knew that Reece has the worst temper out off the band (and the fact he was just a sore loser) so when Charlie shot him for the sixth time in a row the sixteen year old snapped.   
"Stop fucking cheating you arsehole" Reeve said angrily throwing his controller on the floor before standing up.   
"I’m not"   
"You must be!"   
"I’m not"   
This carried on for another two minutes or so before Reece pounced on the younger boy sending then both tumbling onto the floor from where Charlie had just been sat.   
The two boys who was basically squabbling began lashing out at each other. Charlie squeaked out from where he was beneath Reece as the older boy punched him in the nose.   
Charlie just couldn’t let him get away with it so he pulled his other hand which wasn’t gripping his nose back before clenching his fist and punching the older boy in the cheek.   
Just as Reece was about to hit the younger boy again there was a cough from behind him. He half turned and paled when he saw the stern faces of the 6 oldest band mates. Both of the boys inwardly groaned at the realization that The noise off the two had reached their band mates and alerted them to come down. 

Tom was glaring at the two of them sternly trying to act serious and sensible to set a good impression for the two even though they already knew that Tom was the daddy of the band. Barclay face was a picture of shock at the fact this was Charlie and Reece was fighting, Chris’s face was exactly the same as Barclay’s. Casey was trying to muffle his laughter at the situation while trying to help Tom out (It honestly wasn’t working), James just looked at the two of them raising an eyebrow looking amused and Jake, Jake was pissed he was glaring daggers in Reece's direction for even daring to hurt the youngest boy.  
After a minute of them just looking like this, the silence was broken by Charlie who whimpered at the pain in his nose. This snapped all the boys back to Earth and Reece who was still sat on Charlie got off him quickly, holding his hand out to him once the older boy was stood up.

Charlie was gripping his nose as the blood leaked out the middle of his hands, but he ignored Reece instead walking to the kitchen where the first aid kit was the last time he checked. Casey jogged into the kitchen with him and made the younger boy sit on a stool handing him a tissue to pinch his nose with. Charlie smiled up in thanks to the older boys, Most of the boys piled in besides Tom, Jake and Reece, the other boys quickly got to work distracting the younger boy as Casey began cleaning the youngest boys face, tending to his nose and stopping the bleeding.  
Meanwhile Jake and Tom had the second youngest in one of the old rooms which use to belong to the OTY members before they left. Jake shut the door behind him before pushing him onto the recently made bed which hadn’t been touched in just over a week.   
"Okay what was that about?" Tom asked calmly putting his hands on his hips while Jake stood next to him peering at the younger boy who kept his eyes locked on his lap. After a few minutes of just watching him sink into the bed Jake’s patience wore out.   
“Okay Reece, you’re sixteen so you should be responsible enough to realise not to pick fights with people, especially people who are younger than you. Especially Charlie. You’re supposed to be the one he trusts the most and we all know he adores you, you’re the only one of us even remotely close to his age. So you either tell us now or i swear to god i will make Tom ground you right here right now”.   
Jake’s chest heaved up and down his temper sizzling down a little bit the anger and protectiveness wearing away as he stared down the younger boy which was ironic considering he was the smallest in the band. Reece’s eyes filled with tear and he soon found the two older boys hugging him.   
Tom was one side of him and Jake was the other side of him, they kept him between them as he sobbed softly, Jake’s heart ached guiltily as he rubbed the taller boys back.   
"W-We was playing a game and I-I accused him of cheating and then all the stress that’s been building up inside me just seemed to burst open and i guess Charlie got the full blunt of it a-and i jumped on him and started hitting him, I’m sorry i didn’t mean to hurt him" Reece’s voice broke as she began to control the noise of his sobs. "I’m sorry i didn’t mean to yell Reecey, i was just worried about Charlie because i know he took OTY’s leaving hard and i thought you was doing something horrible, and well he’s my little brother but so are you and i was unfair to yell at you, I’m so sorry"   
Jake looked down at his lap repeating the actions of the younger boy which he made done just minutes before. Reece smiled softly before wiping his eyes and hugging his older but smaller band mates tightly. He got up off the bed a few minutes later and began to walk toward the door.   
"Where are you going?" Tom questioned tilting his head slightly, Jake lifting his eyes back up as the younger boy spoke.   
"To apologise to Char"   
"Hang on we’ll come with you"   
Reece opened the door and stood leaning against the door frame as his older band mates stood up and began to walk towards him.  
Quickly the three boys walked downstairs their arms slung across each others shoulders although they fell down again when the three walked into the kitchen where they found no band mates, Tom frowned softly, sharing a look with the band mates he was currently with as his sporting career came in handy and he jogged upstairs quickly.

Jake and Reece was quick on his heels as they peeped their heads round most of the empty rooms which was once so vibrate and full of life from the other x factor contestants although now only 5 remained. The eldest boys anxiety disappeared when he walked into the loft where he knew Charlie had spent a lot of time when he didn’t want to wake his band mates or the other contestants up by him rehearsing or doing homework.

Charlie was fast asleep on the settee which was up there, his head in Chris’s lap as the older boy ran his hand through his hair. His feet was on Casey’s lap as he slept peacefully, Barclay and Janes was both leant against each other from where they was sat on the floor just infront of the settee.

Tom’s hear melted when he found then, as did Reece and Jake’s, It was like a pack of wolves guarding their cub, which was like it was with them, although the boys teased each other loads they honestly cared for one another, Charlie was their cub, their little ‘un and they would protect him from the world.

Chris looked up noticing the other boys for the first time and he put his index finger to his lips, as if to say keep quiet. It made the older boy chuckle slightly. Definitely like wolves, Jake jogged downstairs into their room grabbing the nearest two quilts before jogging back up, he passed one of the quilts to Chris and Casey who smiled softly wrapping over them and Reece, James, Barclay, Tom, And Jake all took the second quilt which was actually bigger then the first spreading it across them all. One by one the boys fell asleep until it just left Barclay and James awake who talked quietly for a few minutes before doing one last sweep of checking on the boys before they settled down and fell asleep themselves.  
It was mid morning when they woke up knowing they didn’t had a too tight schedule that day.   
Charlie woke up first after all he did fall asleep first and was probably the most tired out of the eight. Soon after Reece woke up and basically launched himself at Charlie when he realised he was awake.  
"I’m so so so sorry Charlie, I’m such an utter prick who needs to compel his anger, i can understand if you never want to talk to me again but please don’t shut the band out".   
Charlie listened closely to Reece’s speech before bringing the next younger band member into a hug . The older and taller boy found his way into his arms.   
"I forgive you, i’m sorry for hitting you back" Charlie croaked out slightly, Reece automaticaly forgave his band mate .   
They may have got kicked of x factor the weekend but if anything the arguments and stuff just made him/then stronger. Sometimes they had there hard time but after all they was a family and for now until the very end which was years away and for now All was well for the eight boys who had stolen many people’s hearts with there amazing personalties, vocals and dedication hearts.


End file.
